


Of Separation and Starry Skies

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Late Night Writing, M/M, Pain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Walks In The Park, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: The sky shone brilliantly as they walked along the path, hand in hand, loving every second of their time with each other.Or, when Hinata and Kageyama are desperately in love with each other - and then something happens.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to write a short fic on two prompts, so uh... Here, I guess. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always seen and loved! :)

“You’re going to get sick.” 

“Nah,” Hinata said with a smile, turning back to see Kageyama just a bit. “I’ll be fine.” He stared up at the starry sky, holding his mug of tea. “Thanks for taking me out, Tobio!” 

“Please wear my jacket, you’ll catch a cold!” 

He shook his head firmly. “I’m enjoying our walk just like this. Come on, let’s go.” He grabbed his hand, leading him along the path. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” 

He shrugged, still smiling and just finishing his cup of tea. 

Kageyama pulled him back into his chest, holding him close. “I love you, Hinata Shouyou.” 

“And I love you, Tobio.” 

Kageyama’s heart fluttered when he said that as he took a deep breath of Hinata’s cologne. “You smell good.” 

He chuckled. “You do, too. Really good.” 

“Is it weird that we’re just standing here in the middle of the sidewalk hugging?” 

Hinata shrugged. “Don’t know. Don’t care.” 

“Never cared.” 

“Still don’t care.” 

“Never gonna’ care.” 

They both laughed slightly against each other. 

“Shouyou, when we get home…” 

Hinata took a step back. “Yeah?” 

“Well, I want to lay out in the backyard with you. Just watch the stars. I think that’d be really nice.” 

“It’s a date then.” 

“Extended date.” Kageyama looked him in the eye, and gave a smirk in his direction. 

“Ready to go home, then?” 

“Yeah, let’s-” 

“Tobio, watch out!” 

Kageyama crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around his head. 

“Oh my God, Tobio!” Hinata knelt on the ground, shaking him. “Tobio, come on, answer me!” 

A groan came from Kageyama’s lips. 

Hinata looked up, seeing two tall, muscular men staring down at him with malicious grins decorating their faces. “Who.. Who are you?” He stammered. “Why did you do that to Tobio?” 

The taller one wasn’t taller by much. Hinata could barely tell them apart besides that. Same black hair, same green eyes, same dark jacket, same cross earring in their right ear. 

“Can you get him, Chester?” 

The one named Chester nodded. “I can handle him. Go to the car, Knox.” 

The shorter one walked away, leaving Hinata scared and confused. 

“Time to go, then.” 

Hinata fell backwards on to his palms, his mug breaking into pieces. “Stay away from me!” 

The grin fell away as he stepped over Kageyama’s unconscious body, and reached for Hinata. 

Hinata dodged, rolling towards the road and jumping up. “Get away from me!” 

Chester ran forward, tackling Hinata to the ground. 

Hinata gasped for air, smacking him. “Get off!” 

“No can do.” He pinned Hinata’s wrists above his head, pulling out some rope from his jacket. 

“I swear to God, I will call the cops.” 

Chester laughed loudly. “How? Stupid kid.” He tied Hinata wrists together tightly, and moved on to his ankles. 

Hinata became desperate, shouting for help. 

Chester became annoyed, slapping him across the face. “Shut up, or I’ll gag you, too. Do you want that?” 

He went quiet, tears pouring down his face. “Tobio, wake up. Tobio!” 

Chester finished binding him, and threw him over his shoulder. He took his phone, throwing it out, then started down the road. 

“Tobio! Wake up, please! Wake up!” 

Kageyama didn’t stir, and they left down the road before they reached a red van with tinted windows. 

Chester threw him inside, getting in the passenger seat next to Knox. 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

“Wrong question,” Knox said. “What will our boss do to you? Not even we know.” 

Fear gripped Hinata’s insides. “Can I make… One request? Please?” 

Chester turned around to look at him. “What?” 

“Can we please stay, just until someone finds Tobio or he wakes up? I need to know he’s okay. Please.” 

“Fine. But don’t talk anymore, got that?” 

Hinata nodded vigorously. 

They pulled forward until Hinata was just across from Kageyama. 

They waited, and waited, and waited. Nobody came along. 

Until he woke up. 

His eyes opened slowly, and he pushed himself up, looking around. When he looked at his spilt blood, realization hit him. 

Hinata pressed his forehead to the glass, seeing as Kageyama got up, reading his lips to see what he was saying. 

_ Shouyou?  _

Hinata felt his heart break. He wanted to scream, even though he knew he wouldn’t hear him. It’d just get him in trouble, anyway. 

_ Shouyou, stop messing with me. Where are you?  _

He was right there. 

_ Shouyou?!  _

Hinata couldn’t stop his tears. 

_ Hinata!  _

“That’s enough. You know he’s okay. We’re leaving,” Knox said. 

“Just-” Hinata paused when his voice cracked. “A little bit longer. Please.” 

They shook their heads, starting the engine and driving away. 

“Tobio!” 

“Shut up!” 

Hinata became quiet, silently praying for someone. 

Anyone. 


	2. Lost Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama reports Hinata's disappearance, and Hinata meets his captor.

“Shouyou, stop messing with me. Where are you?” Kageyama glanced around him. He couldn’t miss him, surely. But, he wasn’t there.  _ Why wasn’t he there?  _ Kageyama felt panic bubbling in his stomach. 

“Shouyou?!” He started to get even more anxious. Where was he? He had to be somewhere, right? If they hurt him, they’d hurt Hinata, too. He must be around somewhere. 

“Hinata!” His ears started to ring, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He fell to the ground when he heard the start of an engine, and saw a red van leaving. 

That’s when he saw Hinata’s phone. Barely visible, covered by long grass, Kageyama quickly took it in his hands. Then, there was the broken mug. Everything started to fit together, now, just like a puzzle. 

Hinata had been taken. 

… 

“You’re saying that your boyfriend has been kidnapped?” 

Kageyama nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“This all happened early this morning?” 

“Around twelve in the morning.” 

“Why were you outside that early?” 

“Shouyou enjoys late night walks. I always felt safer going with him.” 

A period of silence ensued between him and the police chief. “Kageyama, I can ensure that this matter will be investigated thoroughly. I’m going to ask, however, for you to please be patient.” 

Kageyama grit his teeth before taking a deep breath. “Be patient? I don’t know where my boyfriend is-” 

“Kageyama-” 

“-or who the fuck would want to take him-”

“-please listen-” 

“- _ and you’re asking me to be patient?”  _

The chief looked down at his hands. “You must realize, kidnapping is a very serious matter.” 

“No shit. Thanks for pointing it out, really helps me here.” 

“We will do our best to get Hinata back, but realize we don’t have much to go off of.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have cameras?” 

“Sure, but that doesn’t give a motive, or who exactly took him-” 

He slammed his fist down on the table. “I don’t give a fuck what their motive is, and I don’t give a shit about who they are. My priority is getting Shouyou back safe and  _ alive.  _ It’s that simple. Do you think you can understand that,  _ Mr. Police Chief?”  _

He scoffed, ears burning red. “We’ll track him down. Don’t worry, he’ll be in good hands.” 

Kageyama sneered, his eyes sharpening like a hawk’s. “Somehow, I don’t quite believe that.” 

… 

It was dark in that room. Nothing could be seen except the faint silhouettes of a few objects dotting around it, bouncing off the cement walls and projecting themselves on the cold wood floor. 

That room was so cold. 

Nothing moved. Everything was frozen in place, obtaining the stillness that was to be kept. 

He looked like a one-winged bird sitting in the center of the silence, one that’d fallen out of the nest with no hope to go back up. He would try to fly, fluttering and flapping his one wing with all of its strength and just when he thought he could make it he would drop. He would crash. 

Still. 

Silent. 

Dead. 

Hinata Shouyou sat in the middle of that damned room, having given up all attempts to fly. After all, who can fly with only one wing? 

That’s when the door finally opened, letting light pour through to splash on his face. Hinata winced at first before fully embracing it, basking in the warmth that shone on him. 

Then he saw  _ him.  _

Even the sight of him made Hinata shiver, chills ran up and down his arms as he gazed at the face that had brought him here. He swallowed hard, gathering the courage to finally speak. “Who are you?” 

The cracked lips widened into a smile showing yellow, crooked teeth. His dark slender eyes narrowed on his victim. “Hinata Shouyou, been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“I’m sorry, who are you, again?” 

The stranger seemed surprised. “You don’t remember me?” 

“Is there a reason to?” 

“Think back, Hinata. Don’t you even think about middle school anymore?” 

That’s right. This was the man who had come to watch every one of his middle school games, even though there were so few. The man who had cornered him in the locker room, asking why he had to continue. This was the man who made him spiteful enough to continue volleyball in high school. 

“Assistant coach Hirito. Seems like you had a glow-down.” 

“No need to be rude. I’m just here to ask some questions, yeah?” 

Hinata scoffed. “Oh,  _ asking questions,  _ huh? You got fired for a reason. Seems like it had a big impact, considering how you have to kidnap me from the street to  _ ask questions.”  _

“No need to be disrespectful.” 

“No need to have kidnapped me.” 

“Hinata, when I was fired, I knew that once you got all high and mighty you’d need someone to knock you back down to planet Earth. I vowed that I would be that person on that very day, and now I will finally keep my promise.” 

“Go ahead, then. Do what you want so that I can get out of this shit-hole.” 

He was met with a sharp slap on the cheek. “Apologize.” 

“No, thanks. Not really feeling it.” 

Another slap. “I can do this all day.” 

“So can I.” 

The sound of skin on skin kept resonating through the room. 

“You got me fired, you piece of shit. You fucking got me fired!” 

“It was you who did that. I just had the guts to report it.” 

Hirito was seething with anger. “You want to use that logic? Fine then. But keep in mind that it was  _ you  _ who caused your loss of food priviledges.” He stood up, exiting and locking the door. 

A loud grumble went through the room, and Hinata prayed that Kageyama would find him soon. 

Otherwise, he might not escape this sociopath.


	3. A Unexpected End

Dear friends, 

Unfortunately, this is not an update. Even worse, I have some devastating news for you all.   
I do all of my work on my school laptop, but recently I had to trade it in to get a new one. I was told all my files would be saved.   
They were not. That means my chapter outlines and progress has been completely wiped.   
I am so sorry, but I don't have the energy to make up hours of lost work. Because of such, I will be ending this here.   
I am so sorry, and I hope you all can understand. 

Ever so sincerely,   
Sugar Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate feedback? Bc like,,,,, I really do,,,,,,


End file.
